


Blood-Traitors of the Shield

by Abby_Ebon



Series: Odd Bits [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-10
Updated: 2012-07-10
Packaged: 2017-11-09 14:10:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/456366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abby_Ebon/pseuds/Abby_Ebon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zorina Shield Is from a pureblood Wizard family that moved to the Americas when it was discovered to flee the blood traitors. Her parents later moved to Singapore when she was six. Where she befriended Jet then later both went to the same magical school at eight. Jet Shield – Both a best friend and adopted blood brother to the Shield family- making him Zorina's little brother. Blood bonding a brother or sister is a common practice of pureblooded families. Then three years later- at eleven years old- their parents die, and they are sent to England where the blood traitors of the Shield family dwell refusing to take them in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blood-Traitors of the Shield

Meanings:

"English"

" _Chinese_ "

* * *

 **Chapter One:** **_To Hogwarts we go…_**

Zorina leaned into the ugly plush armchair in the office. Zorina's green-brown eyes watched the secretary -a toad like woman in black robes.

She who sat behind a large wooden desk, the nameplate on the desk made unreadable by a fancy scrawl made up mostly of swirls.

Along with the notorious picture behind it -of a kitten with a pink bow around its neck, made Zorina glad she was a few feet more away from the woman and her desk then was strictly necessary. Zorina quickly looked away shuddering at the clash of colors.

She looked to her brother in the equally ugly chair next to hers. Jet wore a blank face, his worried brown-black eyes caught hers and he smiled reassuringly. Zorina smiled absently back then sank deeper into the chair.

" _Why are we here?_ " Jet questioned the secretary, who pretended she hadn't heard him. Jet grimaced, then caught sight of Zorina.

" _What are you doing?_ "

" _Hoping the floor will open up…_ "

Jet gave a short bark of laughter that earned a scowling glance from the secretary.

" _I wonder where we are..._ " Murmured Jet biting his bottom lip, Zorina straitened with a sudden idea.

" _Maybe she specks English?_ " Jet shrugged, looking doubtfully at the so far silent secretary.

" _She may understand Chinese but refuses to speck with two children._ " Jet snickered when the secretary shot the two another disapproving look.

" _Still Jet it's worth a try._ Excuse me ma'am?" Zorina spoke up softly; shy to speck a language she hadn't used a lot in four years. The secretary blinked in shock at her.

"Y-yes?"

Zorina shot a 'told you so' look at Jet, who rolled his eyes.

"Where are we? Why are we here?" Zorina questioned her intently searching her memory for all the right words.

"You are in London, both of your parents have died in a accident. According to your parents will you both are to be sent to the Shield family but they don't want you to live with them."

Zorina decided the woman was both very blunt and very rude as her face paled in disbelief.

" _Zorina?_ " Jet said softly putting a hand on her shoulder.

' _We are in London…Both our parents are dead…My family here doesn't want us…'_ Tears blurred Zorina's eyes, and Jet bowed his head knowing he could do nothing to ease her pain.

No one had bothered to explain anything when they were called from their beds to the Main Chamber and told to touch a Portkey. They had, only to find themselves in this strange room half way around the world sitting in ugly chairs with a rude secretary who glared at them every time they tried to question her or talk with each other.

" _Toad._ " Jet hissed to the secretary, who flushed, for anyone would know an insult at Jet's tone no matter the language.

Though not related by blood Jet would do anything to protect his gentle older sister, though she was only older by three months…

Which had been a long-standing argument when they met at six years old.

"What will you do with us?" Asked Zorina in English her voice trailing off a little.

"You both will be sent to Hogwarts in a few hours. The Headmaster there has invited you to stay till summer when everything will be sorted out."

Zorina frowned pulling on the fringe of the armchair.

"Jet and I refuse to be parted." Zorina said firmly staring into the woman's gray eyes.

The secretary nodded, looking distinctly uncomfortable at being told what was what by a girl younger then herself.

"I'm afraid it's not up to either of you. However your parents will was very firm that you two are to stay together."

Zorina nodded, then turned to Jet who had been watching the two talkingJet nodded to her brushing black hair out of his eyes.

"Miss Shield?" Inquired the secretary.

"Yes?" Zorina rubbed her blurry eyes and felt Jet rub her back.

"You are aware that your father was the head of your family, and that as his only children the two of you will receive the family inheritance?" Said the woman with an eager gleam in her eye.

Zorina's green-brown eyes flashed angrily at the idiotic woman. Surely she didn't think them that stupid? But she put on a bland face after she shook her head frowning slightly.

"Father said that his family here were blood traitors and we were never to interact with them." Zorina said putting up a falsely depressed sigh, the woman looked both saddened by this news.

Jet, who had been watching the two, interact and talk about something that wasn't in the conversation bit his lip still slightly confused.

" _What did she mean?_ " Jet murmured softly in Chinese.

" _Just that we are the heirs to the families' wealth. And she wants our money; she is probably one of the blood traitors. Bet your glad mother insisted on blood bonding you to the family and changing your name now, eh little brother?_ " Zorina teased, fidgeting slightly in her itchy school uniform and pulling on the hem of her knee length skirt.

Jet chuckled at Zorina's response as he patted her shoulder and crossed his arms over his chest glaring at the secretary.

" _Indeed I think we both can be grateful for mother's wise advice. Did you inform the vile woman that we have known we are our families heirs sense your birth and even before my adoption?_ " Jet mused softly flicking a piece of lint off his jacket; Zorina shook her head smirking slightly at the toad of a woman who scrunched up her nose glaring at Jet.

"You should know that everything you are saying is being monitored and will be translated later." the snotty woman Stated, upset that Zorina had seen though her plot. Zorina, merely raised an eyebrow amused by the woman's greed.

" _It seems she is trying to threaten us_." Jet stated then crowed with laughter knowing his sister's sharp tongue and knowing well what Zorina would say to such an ill-mannered woman.

"Make sure you have translated it correctly then." Zorina replied flicking auburn hair behind her shoulder seemingly very unconcerned about the idiot woman's threat.

" _I wonder if she knows I read English better then you._ " Jet teased , causing Zorina to flush.

" _If that's so what's her name?_ " Hissed Zorina, pouting slightly Jet's black eyes flicked between his sister's expectant face, to the distracted secretary then the nameplate with loopy handwriting, then quickly back to his sister as if he found the whole of that side of the room offensive, which he probably did..

" _The nameplate says Umbridge._ " He muttered.

" _It's not my fault I had to forget most of my English to learn Chinese._ " Zorina muttered sticking out her tongue. Jet grinned back. The vile Umbridge woman still pretended that the two didn't exist.

" _Don't worry sister I'm sure now that we have to speck it to be understood you'll pick it up in no time._ " Jet reassured , knowing what his sister was thinking.

Zorina chanced a glance at the secretary only to find her again scowling at them, flashing her a quick grin she went back to her conversation with her brother knowing that his plan had succeeded for the most part.

" _Nice plan, brother, to annoy her. Maybe she'll send us out if we keep it up._ " Jet laughed softly, Zorina knew him too well sometimes.

" _Hopefully._ " Jet answered; suddenly a painting of a person appeared in a empty canvas and spoke in rapid English to Umbridge.

Jet and Zorina traded puzzled glances and Umbridge made an annoying purposeful cough that she seemed to think caught their attention.

"Please approach the desk." Umbridge stated softly, as one Jet and Zorina rose and strode to the desk. Umbridge seemed to wilt and shrink back a little.

Their mother and father had couched them for hours to walk and act in unison to both intimidate, impress and, if necessary awe spectators into obedience.

"Here is your Portkey to Hogwarts." Umbridge hissed likely realizing- or thinking she had realized what they were doing and furious that two eleven year olds had gotten the better of her.

**Author's Note:**

> I think the reason for this was mainly revenge, I wanted these two to make fun of every character (Draco, Snape - and-so-on) to stand up for Harry and do what I couldn't as I read the final books - it died a rather quick death, luckily still the concept was interesting enough to keep, I suppose.


End file.
